serriyafandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
A faction is a group of Elkandu based around common views and goals. There have been multiple faction wars throughout history as groups with conflicting interests collided with one another, and the specific number and nature of the factions has changed over time. The Drakandu was the first group to split off, once they found the second Nexus at Drakanna and were no longer beholden upon the general goodwill of the other Elkandu to explore other worlds. The Kalkandu was the second group, setting up their own headquarters at Calarey and working in direct opposition to the Drakandu's goals. The remaining Elkandu who stayed based in Torn Elkandu started calling themselves the Rezalkandu to distinguish themselves from the other two factions. The First Faction War was primarily instigated between the Drakandu and Kalkandu, and although they claimed neutrality, the Rezalkandu did not remain completely uninvolved. A few minor factions sprung up during the Age of Rogue Winds. The reclusive Zenkandu, seeking mostly to be left alone. The Eryckandu, a short-lived attempt to police the other Elkandu. The Nokandu, who were generally considered to be lazy. These for the most part dissolved in the years leading up to the Planar Wars. New factions sprung up from the splintering and merging of the old ones, to form the factions who wound up fighting the Planar Wars. Darkhammer was formed from some Drakandu and Eryckandu, and sought to rule the universe in an orderly, if tyrannical, manner. Tempest was mostly Drakandu and Nokandu, and were primarily intent upon causing chaos and celebrating nothing. Conclave was formed of Rezalkandu, Zenkandu, and a group of wizards from Glassandia who were not previously associated with the Elkandu. Their main concern was the preservation of knowledge. Whitefire was built on the Kalkandu and some of the Eryckandu who disliked Darkhammer's methods, although they weren't quite as "good" as they often claimed to be. Finally, the Watchers was mostly made up of Rezalkandu, who attempted to observe and record the events of history unfolding around them, but didn't manage to stay completely uninvolved. Following the end of the Planar Wars, once the damage to the planes was repaired, the factions almost immediately got together again for round 2, the War of Planar Dominance. Darkhammer was betrayed by their second-in-command, who was secretly working for Tempest. Whitefire's headquarters was leveled by Hawthorne, who they had attempted to hold prisoner but got into their magic item storage. The Watchers was wiped out by Tempest. Finally, Conclave decided to simply surrender to Tempest, realizing that of all the factions, Tempest was the least likely to actually try to rule anything. Their estimation was correct, and once the afterparty was done, Tempest promptly dissolved, leaving Conclave as the only surviving faction of the wars. It can be assumed that should any new factions attempt to arise and cause trouble again, Tempest may well reform just to fight them. However, Conclave is likely to try to prevent that from happening in order to keep the peace. *